


You're Not Broken

by leggyman



Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Acephobia, POV Third Person, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, eret is a champ, what a shock, woah I'm projecting on characters again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Wilbur comes to the realization that he's asexual, and needs a bit of reassurance
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000011
Comments: 12
Kudos: 421





	You're Not Broken

It hadn’t been an issue for Wilbur until some conversations led to late-night googling.  _ What is sexual attraction? Sexual attraction definition. Difference between romantic and sexual attraction.  _

He spent hours into the night searching on a variety of different ways to ask the same question. Each new article and Reddit post all led him to the same conclusion, but he kept searching for the answer he wanted. The truth was staring him in the face, practically shouting for his acknowledgment, but he was too afraid to look it in the eye.

He didn’t want to be different. He didn’t want to be broken.

It was around six in the morning when he finally let himself even consider what he was.

_ Asexual. _

He’d heard the term, and known what it meant. But he always felt that it couldn’t be him. After all, he still wanted a girlfriend. He still wanted the things that came with a relationship, sexual or not. He figured that when everyone found someone attractive, they just pictured holding them and going on dates to restaurants and parks. There had never been a need for him to see someone in anything less than what they were wearing at the time, and he thought that that was the average.

Wilbur had been corrected on his assumption during a late-night voice-chat with some of his friends. They’d all finished streaming, all of the minors had gone to bed because it was a school night, and one topic led to another.

When the term floated to the front of Wilbur’s mind, almost as if it was a flashing neon light, Wilbur couldn’t help an overwhelming coldness that covered his entire body. He felt like he was choking on a feeling of numbness. He hadn’t noticed his breathing picking up speed or his hands starting to shake. The only thing he registered about his situation was how cold he felt. 

Sexual attraction, at least the things that he read on, sounded like a powerful feeling. A warm feeling. A feeling he’d never had and never had even known existed other than the sappy feelings he chalked up under the same definition. Now that he did know what it was supposed to feel like, he felt so cold for not having it.

Standing up on trembling legs, he shivered and grabbed a heavy sweater from his closet. He threw on a jacket, for extra warmth, but it didn’t change much. The cold was still as present as ever.

Figuring that by that point, one of his friends was probably awake and online. Sitting in front of his computer, piling blankets onto himself to try and stave off the unwavering cold, he jumped into the currently empty VC that was the universal I-just-want-to-talk channel for the group. He waited, strip mining in the SMP, until Eret joined the chat. Neither individual was streaming; they both were just seeking the comfort of another presence. Eret was probably working on schoolwork, as it was later night for them with the time zone difference.

“Hey, Eret,” Wilbur quietly greeted.

“Hello, Wil,” Eret responded, equally as quiet.

They both worked in silence for a while, just enjoying the company of each other, with the soft music that Eret had been playing in the background muffled through Wilbur’s headphones. Eventually, he decided to discuss his realization with Eret, someone well versed in the LGBT+ community. Perhaps they had some answers.

“Eret?” Wilbur began, waiting to continue until a noise of recognition was given from them, “Can I ask you something a little bit personal?”

“Go ahead.”

“I… I think I might be - uh - asexual?” Wilbur finished, raising his pitch at the end like it was more of a question than a statement, “and, uh, it makes me feel… cold? And a bit wrong, because I can’t… feel sexual attraction? At all?”

Eret took a moment, presumably to gather their thoughts, and began, “Wilbur, first off, you aren’t wrong. You aren’t broken. This is simply the way you are, and that is okay.”

Wilbur nodded his head at first, then realized that Eret couldn’t see him. There was a hum of response, and then Eret continued on, “It can be very difficult to accept your sexuality, and a lot of time it can be a process. Just know that whatever you feel is - in no way - wrong or incorrect.”

It was a short round of reassurances from them, but Wilbur already felt a little bit warmer. Eventually, he signed off, feeling particularly tired, and went off to bed.

A few weeks later, after more self-exploration and a few more conversations with friends (particularly Eret), a package showed up on Wilbur’s front door. It was small, and had shipped from Los Angeles. When he tore open the packaging, inside was a small and simplistic black ring, with a note saying to wear it on his right middle finger. At the end of the note, it was signed “with love, Eret”.

Any hint of that coldness that haunted him disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you for reading.
> 
> I've recently come to the realization that I'm ace, and wanted to project onto Mr. Soot. The coldness described was exactly what I felt the first few days afterwards, so I wanted to write about it.
> 
> Anyways, PLEASE let me know if I'm missing any trigger/content warnings! And if you have any suggestions/requests, leave them in the comments and I just might write them. Thanks again!


End file.
